Llanto Azul
by Neru Shine
Summary: -Oneshot- Voy a verte aun sabiendo que es para decirte adiós.


Holaa!

Esto...este es mi primer fic wiii que emocion o

Principalmente pense este fic en el trio mas lindo de la historis Prusia x Austria x Hungría.

Disclaimer: Odio decirlo, pero "Axis Powers Hetalia" como obra maestra no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, sino hacer de ésta historia una actividad de mero entretenimiento para quien se interese en leerla.

ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE: TOMATAZOS, ABRAZOS, CABEZAZOS Y FLORES nwn

Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

RODERICH PoV

Me he arreglado hasta quedar conforme con mi apariencia, me he puesto el esmoquin que tanto te gusta – he cruzado el parque para llenarme los ojos con esa luz que se cuela entre la copa de los árboles y deja dos escarabajos de oro en mis pupilas. Porque hoy voy a verte.

Voy a verte aun sabiendo que es para decirte adiós, para que me digas adiós, para que aprietes fuerte mis manos entre las tuyas y me hables de nuestro amor, que ha crecido entre nosotros, pero no como una hermosa flor llena de frutos, si no como una hiedra venenosa que nunca será capaz de florecer.

Se todo lo que va a ocurrir:

Rodará un llanto azul por mi mejilla.

La nombrarás a ella para sentirte menos culpable. Hablaras de ella, de sus años de fervor y de entrega hacia ti como si no lo supiese, aun sabiendo que es mi ex mujer Elizabeta Héderváry.

Es tu ''yo pecador'' hablarme sobre eso, después de años enteros conviviendo conmigo, teniendo todo mi ser entre tus brazos sintiéndome como en un mar lleno de Ángeles, carisias, risas asfixiadas por tus besos, tus frases tontas pero llenas de amor y tu irritante pero embriagante forma de ser.

Cuando me confesaste que no eras libre, ya estaba enamorado de ti y tú...ya me querías.

Sentí como el universo se vaciaba y me tragaban sucesivos terremotos.

-Pero...te amo Señorito- dijiste con una vos dulce y calmada, la que rara vez utilizabas.

La tierra volvió a mis pies, se cerraron las grietas, se soldaron los abismos, los terremotos cesaron, todo volvió a su lugar.

Tan solo una pátina gris velando el universo quedaba de esa sacudida total.

Pero...quedaba.

Una pátina gris sobre mi vida, sobre mi cuerpo, obscureciéndose, aplastando mis movimientos hasta volverlos lentos gestos de autómata.

- Pero...te amo Señorito.

Me colgué de esas cuatro palabras para no morir.

Entonces comenzó la ansiedad de nuestros encuentros.

Empezaste a nombrarla cada vez más a describirla para mí, como si yo no la conociese. Me contaste su forma de pensar, tan distinta a mí, tan distinta a ti, pero teniéndote. Porque tu no sabías -no aun- que era ella y no yo quien te tenia.

Yo lo fui sabiendo- sin querer, sin proponerme saber- lo fui sabiendo día a día, pero fui ocultándotelo con miedo a que me lo advirtieras.

Mientras no lo supieras, me albergarías en algún rincón de tu ser y de tu mente, seguirías pensando que yo era tu motor, que yo era la luz de tu alma que te impulsaba.

Egoísta, aferrado, empecinado, recortándote con el filoso cuchillo de la posesión, queriéndote alejar de ella, queriendo arrancarla de tu mente para que ya no pienses en ella, si no en mí.

¿En qué momento descubre el árbol que su verdad es la raíz y no el libre ramaje que lo acerca hasta el cielo y lo agita en el aire? ¿Cuándo ibas a darte cuenta de eso?

Unos días más y sucedió.

Era lo inevitable, lo esperado con miedo, lo presentido. Eran los fantasmas corporeizándose.

Me llamaste con una voz segura y firme.

-Nee...señorito necesito hablar contigo...por última vez- al pronunciar la última frase escondiste tu cara con tu flequillo.

-Bien- respondí, intentando ocultar mis lágrimas en vano.

- Mañana Roderich; mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Y hoy es mañana.

Rodara un llanto azul por mi mejilla en el momento del adiós. Rodara un llanto azul en el momento de la verdad.

¿Por qué entonces ese afán de gustarte, este cruzar de parque para llenarme de luz y verdes nuevos, este mirar de reloj aguardando la hora de encuentro, si sé que va a ser la última y nunca más, nunca, nunca más volveré a verte, volveré a estrecharme contra ti?

¿Es que me he vuelto loco?

En el bar pido un café y sigo pensando.

*Ya no puedo más*

Azucaro mi café, lo siento amargo.

Comienzo a temblar, te quiero.

Voy a evitarte una tortura.

Voy a hacer algo por el amor que me recorre, que me aprieta frente al límite de tu olvido.

Llamo al mozo, pago mi café.

Huyo. Huyo de este lugar y del encuentro.

Me esperaras en vano. No veras mis ojos mojados. No tendrás que decirme tu discurso de despedida.

No responderé a tus llamados, si me llamas.

Ya ves, te facilito la tarea. Evito que te conviertas en mi verdugo.

No es un acto de arrojo solamente; es una forma de creer que hubiera rodado un llanto azul por tu mejilla en el momento del adiós.

Un llanto azul por mí.

Un llanto azul.

Porque si voy y estas duro y sereno, si voy y tus ojos permanecen secos, sería mi muerte verdadera, mi muerte total, definitiva.

En cambio así..., puedo llenar de azul este recuerdo.

De un llanto azul, Un llanto azul por mí.


End file.
